


I'm Here

by orphan_account



Series: Lamp City [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Futurefic, Homophobic Language, M/M, Post Season 6, Short Story, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has Ian, and Ian has Mickey.</p><p>(Conclusion to the Lamp City series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

Mickey's in prison, walking the dark hallways by himself, when he sees a familiar looking redhead walking in front of him.

"Ian?" Mickey asks, but the man keeps walking. Mickey's so sure of it- it has to be Ian-

"Ian! Wait up! It's Mickey! Ian!"

Mickey tries to run, but it's like his body is stuck walking, no matter how hard he tries to run. 

Ian walks through the lunch hall and Mickey still follows diligently, not able to run. Ian stops dead in his tracks and finally Mickey can reach out and touch his shoulder, but Ian doesn't move, doesn't turn around.

"Ian?" Mickey asks. Still, not a move.

"You did okay, Mickey." A familiar voice says to Mickey's left. Mickey turns his head and is shocked to see Lip, in an orange prison jumpsuit. "You know, you tried. That's a lot more than most people would do."

And now Ian's walking away, and Mickey tries to follow but a fist connects hard with his jaw and he falls to the ground. Someone grabs the front of his jumpsuit and he's pulled up to face his father.

"You fucking faggot!" Terry spits hatefully. "You fucked up this time, you goddamned fairy!" And now Mickey's surrounded by inmates, and he's being beaten bad- he looks up and through a gap between his attackers he can see Ian- walking away still...

"Ian!" Mickey screams.

Suddenly, he's in a bed, sitting up and breathing heavily. He feels hands on his shoulders and he sees Ian sitting in bed, looking concerned.

"Fuck, Ian..." Mickey chokes out, grasping Ian in a tight hug. "You're here. Shit, you're really here." 

"Yeah Mick, 'course I am." Ian kisses the top of Mickey's head gently. "You have a nightmare?" 

"Yeah, pretty fuckin' awful one too." Mickey sighs, gripping Ian tighter.

"I'm here though Mick. I'm gonna be here for a good long while." 

They lay back down after a little bit, Mickey's head on Ian's chest, listening to the steady breathing and his heartbeat. 

Even as Ian fell asleep, Mickey was still awake, savoring the precious time he had with Ian Gallagher.


End file.
